Depression, Lies, and Love
by imaginative-insomniac
Summary: "Nearly everyone thinks I'm this, happy girl with a wonderful life. Who, the worst thing that happens to her, is that she gets a little too much salt on their chips. But I'm not. I would trade my life with another's, in a heartbeat." What if the Master had a daughter? What would she be like? And what's so important about a certain Jack Harkness? References to Rape and self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is the first Doctor Who fanfic that I'm actually writing down (I have 3 more in my head, that I might write down once I finish this one) and I'm so excited about this one! I've had this idea stuck in my head ever since I finished reading "The Master's Daughter" by doctor's gal 1792. I'm not stealing her idea though! It just got the idea of a Jack/OC fanfic and the idea of the Master having a daughter, inside my head. But those two things are going to be the only things they have in common. I would never steal an idea.**

**Anyway, I'll probably update this about every week, hopefully. And I'm lived in US my whole life, and I've never left the country, so if I get anything wrong I am so sorry, and I'll try and fix it as soon as possible.**

**And, (I am so sorry this is so long! I promise to make sure that in the future these will be shorter!) this chapter is just to get to know who the main character is, the other chapters will be different.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (Or else I would be off traveling with the Doctor instead of sitting here, at my computer) or anything else you recognize.

Prologue:

I'm ugly.

I mean it. I am ugly.

I've known it for months, Mother and Father have been telling me how ugly I am, for a while.

At first I didn't believe them. I mean, who would switch from thinking their actually kind of pretty, to ugly in a matter of seconds?

But, then I started noticing it in the mirror, first it started with my hair. It's a light blonde like my mother's, but mine is straight, and is uncontrollable, it tangles nearly every chance it gets. And I realized how awful it looked, so I agreed with them partially, and would think my hair was ugly.

Then I noticed my forehead. It had to many pimples. Then I saw my nose, how badly shaped it was. Then my teeth, not straight enough. Then my eyebrows, to bushy. Then my eyes were to squinty, and they are just a plain brown.

That certainly wasn't the right look for the daughter of the soon-to-be Prime Minister.

So once my Father –Harold Saxon– started running for Prime Minister, Mother –whose name is Lucy Saxon, by the way– started putting make-up on me, and tweezing my eyebrows, and brushing my hair so there isn't even two hairs crossed over each other.

And she started using so much make-up on me, that it takes a while to wash it all off at night –she makes me wear it from the minute I wake up, too until I get back into bed– all that mascara, eye-liner, blush, foundation, eye-shadow, lipstick, and whatever else she puts on me, takes nearly half an hour to get off.

And nearly everyone thinks I'm this, happy girl with a wonderful life. Who, the worst thing that happens too, is that they get a little too much salt on their chips.

But actually, I'm this depressed girl who has to sit through boring things with a polite smile and act like I'm paying attention, being told I'm ugly at least twice a day, and whose parents almost seem like complete strangers. And that's just some of the things. But I don't want to talk about them, some of them are little things, and some of them are things I would very much like to forget.

Sorry, I'm rambling. I tend to do that sometimes. But anyway, my name is Alea, and I'm fairly sure my parents are lying to me.

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Awful? Tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I know I should have posted this sooner, but I kept having problems with this chapter, so I'm sorry if this is terrible!**

**Anyway, I tried something new with this, and wrote in third person for part of it! So tell me what you think about that, and let me know if I don't describe things well enough, or if anything's confusing. Because this is the first time I'm writing down a fanfic that I've had inside my head, where it makes total sense to me, but might not for you guys.**

**Anyway, Allons-y!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or whatever you recognize.**

Alea's POV

I looked in the mirror at the sad girl staring back at me. Well, she didn't _look _sad, her face looks

excited, and happy. Except for her eyes, her eyes say what her mouth doesn't, "I shouldn't even exist!"

Of course, her eyes are my eyes, and her face is my face. The only reason I'm faking a smile, is because Mother is doing my make-up for when we go up onto the Valiant, to greet the aliens. As if the aliens would care if I had what my Mother calls the perfect amount of make-up, even though I think the make-up doesn't do anything except make me look uglier, but she won't listen. But there will be cameras, and I'm going to have to look happy and excited for them.

I am a little excited about the aliens, or the Toclafaneas they called themselves in the video, it'll be so cool to meet people from another planet, and maybe they'll show us their home planet!

"Stop moving around so much!" Mother said angrily, interrupting my thoughts. "Or I'll have to re-do your make-up." I realized I had been fidgeting, and stopped. It'll take forever if she has to re-do my make-up.

I stayed silent for a few moments, then decided to try and make conversation.

"Mother, are you excited about the Toclafane coming?" I asked, as she started to put my hair into a french braid –I never could learn how to do it.  
"Yes dear, I am. I'm also excited about your Father's plans with them." She said the second part so quietly, I began to think that I wasn't supposed to have heard. What were his plans? I didn't know he had any plans.

"What plans?" I asked without thinking.

"Be quiet." Mother snapped.

Even though I would have loved to finally shout "NO, I WON'T!" –And sadly that would have been one of my favorite memories probably– but I couldn't, I would be in huge trouble, more trouble than it was worth for a small victory.

But even though I should be used to them telling me to shut up, and telling me that whatever I was saying was worthless, it still stung a little.

I mean, if my parents, the people who are responsible for my existence don't like me –I sometimes wonder if they even love me– then who would?

"Done." Mother says before I can say anything else. "Now go put on the dress I laid out on your bed, don't mess up your make-up." She said before leaving the bathroom.

I sighed after she left, and went into my room. It's a rather plain room compared to most, I don't have that many friends, so where most people would have pictures hanging on their walls, I have drawings. They're not that good, but I like them. And beneath all the drawings, I have sky blue walls. I have a white bookcase stuffed with all sorts of books –Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Twilight, Series of Unfortunate Events, to name a couple– then beside the bookcase, there's a comfy, blue beanbag chair, with a lamp beside it, then there's my bed, with it's plain old lime green comforter, then with a small table right next too it, stacked with a couple books I've been reading before I go to sleep.

I look over at my bed, and see a pale pink spaghetti strap dress, that looks like it will reach to my knees. It's rather plain, except for some pretty white embroidery across the top part of the dress.

And there's a pair of white strappy sandles, and a white shrug.

I was thankful that I didn't have to wear heels today, because I'm uncoordinated enough flat on my feet, imagine me in heels! If you're wondering about my clumsiness, lets just say falling out of chairs, and tripping, is common for me.

After putting the outfit on, I walked out of my room to wait for my parents to be ready to go to the Valiant.

Third Person POV

The Doctor, Jack, and Martha, waited impatiently for the best opportunity to put the TARDIS key around The Master.

"I wonder if his wife and daughter know that he's..." Martha trailed off.

The Doctor looked at her surprised, "He has a daughter?"

"Yeah, well," Martha paused. "They say she's their daughter. Her name's Alea."

"Which one's her?" The Doctor asked, looking around.

Jake pointed to the girl sitting close to her parents. "That's her."

The Doctor looked over to where Jack was pointing.

"That poor girl." The Doctor murmured.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused.

"She's depressed." The Doctor said, as if it was obvious.

"Why do you think she's depressed? Look at her!" She pointed over at Alea, who wasn't talking to anyone, but still smiling, and humming a tune softly. "She's happy!"

"Don't look at her smile," The Doctor scoffed. "Look in her eyes, can't you see? They're practically _screaming, _"Depressed""

"But..." Martha trailed off, looking at the girl. She looked so happy and content.

"Don't let her fool you." The Doctor warned. "She must be used to hiding what she really feels. Most people don't look further than a smile, and it's almost terrifying what a smile can hide."

Martha shushed them, and pointed to where President Winters was almost finished with his speech, and was about to welcome the Toclafane. "This might be our chance!" She whispered.

"And I ask of you, as I ask of the human race." Winters said, staring at the cameras.

"Join with me in welcoming, our friends, I give you the Toclafane!" Suddenly, three Toclafane appeared around Winters.

"My name is Arthur Colin Winters." He said the the Toclafane. "President of the United States of America, I'm the representative of the united nations. I welcome you, to the planet earth,"

"You're not the Master." One of the Toclafane said.

"We like the Mister Master." The other Toclafane said, in a higher pitched voice.

"We don't like you." The first one said. Winters looked confused, "I can be Master, if you so wish." He paused, "I will accept Master over you, if that is God's Will."

The Toclafane didn't seem happy by this, and said. "Man is stupid, Master's our friend."

The other, higher pitched one, said "Where's my Master pretty please."

The Master decided it was time. "Oh all right then, it's me! Ta da!" He laughed a little at the surprised looks on everyone, including Alea. "Sorry, I just have this affect. People get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the after shave? Is it the copasity to laugh at myself? I don't know, it's crazy!" He threw his hands up as if to say, "Who knows?"

President Winters wasn't happy at all about this. "Saxon what are you talking about." He demanded.

Suddenly The Master's playful attitude left him. "I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you." He turned to the Toclafane next to him, "Kill him." The Toclafane immediately shot a laser at Winters, disintegrating him.

Everyone started screaming, and running, except for The Doctor, Martha, and Jack. Alea just sat still in her chair, absolutely shocked at the turn of the events.

The Master started laughing, and clapped. "Nobody move, nobody move. People of earth, please attend carefully."

The Doctor started to run up to The Master, and tried to put the TARDIS key around the Master. "Stop him!" The Master shouted, and the guards ran up, and grabbed The Doctor, and pulled him down to his knees. "We meet at last Doctor," The Master said smiling. "Ha! I love saying that."

"Stop this, stop it now!" The Doctor shouted at him.

The Master continued, as if he hadn't said anything. "As if a perception filter is going to work on me."

He looked over at Martha and Jack.

"And look, it's the girly and the freak. Although I'm not sure which one's which." Jack angrily took out his gun, and tried to shoot The Master. But The Master quickly drew out his Laser Screwdriver, and killed Jack first.

He turned down towards The Doctor. "Laser Screwdriver. Who'd have sonic." He said as if they were old news. "And the good thing is, he's not dead for long, then I get to kill him again!" The Master laughed.

"Master, just calm down," The Doctor rasped. "Just look at what you're doing and stop. If you could see yourself."

The Master looked over at where the reporters were still shooting, "Oh do excuse me, bit of personal business, back in a minute." He turned to the guards still holding The Doctor down, "Let him go." The guards let go of him, and pushed him to the ground, to make sure he didn't run off.

"It's that sound, the sound in your head." The Doctor said quickly.

"If I could help,"

"Oh how to shut him up." The Master interrupted. "I know, memory lane!"

He sat down on the steps in front of The Doctor. "Professor Lazarus. What, did you think little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I concentrate all the Lazarus technology into one, little, screwdriver. But, ooo." He pouted.

"But only if I had the Doctor's biological code, oh but wait a minute!" He said as if he had just remembered. "I do! I've got his hand!"

He ran around to one of the little pillars, and hit a hidden button, and the jar with The Doctor's hand in it, appeared.

"And if Lazarus made himself younger," He paused. "What if I reverse it? Another... hundred years?" He said casually, then pointed the screwdriver at The Doctor, and everyone stared as The Doctor became older.

When The Master was done, The Doctor was a weak, wrinkled old man. Martha crawled over from where she was with Jack, "Doctor, are you alright?" She asked him.

The Master noticed her, and made an "Aw" noise, "She's a would-be-Doctor. But tonight Martha Jones," He suddenly turned his voice into a game show hosts voice, "We've flown them in, all the way from prison." The double doors opened, and some guards started pushing Martha's family inside the room.

Martha's mum looked around and saw Martha, "I'm sorry." She said crying. "I'm so sorry Martha." Martha nodded at her, letting her know she forgave her.

When the Doctor tried to say something. The Doctor mumbled again, and The Master and Martha leaned down to listen to him.

The Toclafane started talking again. "Is it time, is it ready?" The one asked, "Is the machine singing?" The other asked.

The Master checked his watch, "Two minutes past!" He walked up the stairs, to the small stage, and looked at the cameras.

"So, earthlings. Basically, erm, end of the world. Here, come, the drums!" He announced, raising his hands dramatically. Music auto-matically started playing.

And The Master after a minute of smiling with his wife, –who had joined him at the top– ran over to a window, and looked outside.

There was lighting coming from right above them, and Toclafane poured in from a huge crack in the sky, that was in the center of all the lightning.

He ran back up to where his wife, Lucy, was kind of dancing to the music. The Master pulled her with him to the huge window behind them, and they watched the Toclafane pour down towards earth.

"Down you go, kids!" He cried, gesturing down towards the earth. After talking to Lucy for a moment, he called out,

"Remove one-tenth, of the population." He watched, laughing happily.

Martha looked up from The Doctor, and looked at her family for a moment, before using Jack's teleport, to leave the Valiant.

The Master hardly noticed her, but he looked around realized something was missing, and he turned around and noticed his horrified daughter, who had backed up against the wall.

He motioned for her to come up with him. "Come on." He smiled.

Alea's POV (This starts off, right where it ended in the third person)

I stared in shock. My Father's been planning to kill people? He's going to kill... He's forcing the Toclafane to kill people? How could he do this...? How could he think that I would agree with this, without questioning it! And Mother... She must have known the whole time, that's what plans she was talking about earlier!

In a daze, I walk up the steps towards them. My thoughts going through my head at lightning speed.

What am I going to do?

I take the first step up the stairs.

I mean, I love my parents, and just because lately we haven't seen eye-to-eye, doesn't mean I'm against them, but I don't agree with this, I don't agree with _killing._

Another few steps up.

Maybe if I talk to Father –It's obvious he's the one who's planned this whole thing– maybe he won't kill anyone else?

And I'm at the top now.

It's a possibility, a slim one, but it's a chance. Then less people would be killed, and there won't be any troubles between the three of us.

I'm standing next to my parents now.

This will all work out in no time.

I hope.

**Now press the review button, and let me know just how horrible it is!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this is a day late! One second it was Thursday, and I was about to write this chapter, the next second it was Monday, and I didn't even have the document up for this chapter. But I promise I will try harder to be finished with it by each Monday.  
But it does kind of even it up since I did it a day early last week!**

**And I'm also sorry it's short.**

**Anyway, on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or whatever else you recognize!**

Alea's POV

I sat on my bed, looking around my room. This will be the last time I'll see it.

You see, after ten percent of the earth had been killed, Mother showed me where my new bedroom was. Mother told me, that when Father had helped design the Valiant, he had made sure there were a few extra rooms that were kept empty.

And that was about a year ago. He's been planning this for at least a year, he's been planning to kill innocent people for a _year_.

And once I knew where my room was, she lead me to the jet that had brought us up here. And ordered the pilot –who looked terrified, with a guard right next to him, making sure he didn't run off– to take us to our house.

Once we landed, she told me there were a couple duffel bags on my bed, and to pack anything I want to keep. And then she ran off to her and Fathers room.

I sighed as I stood up. Well, just sitting there won't help.

I started taking my sketches down from my walls, and put them all in a binder, to make sure they don't get crumpled.

My books went next, –priorities you know– then my notebooks, my iPod, and all the rest of my stuff that I wanted to keep. I went into our living room, and grabbed a couple of my favorite movies.

As I walked back to my room, I realized I had forgotten one important thing. My box.

My box, is a simple, unpainted wooden box. It's about ten inches by twelve inches, and it's five inches deep. And it has a little lock on the front.

My box, has all my important things. Things that I hide from my parents, and from everyone. I keep my sketch pad and pencils, along with my journal in there. I keep a few other things in there, but those are my deepest, darkest, secrets. I would never tell anyone about them. Never.

After hiding it in my bag, I decide to tackle the thing that will fill up my last duffel bag. My clothes.

You see, if I had my way, I would wear t-shirts and jeans everyday. But I don't have my way. So most of my clothes include dresses, skirts, and shirts to go along with the skirts.

Right when I'm about to put in all of the clothes I like, Mother walked into my room. And she saw me holding my jeans and tank tops.

"No." She said briskly. "You won't need those ugly things." She took them out of my hands, and went to my closet and took the rest of them. And she left the room without another word.

I sighed as I started putting the rest of my clothes into my duffel bag, as if nothing happened.

0o0o0o0oTime Skip!o0o0o0o0

I sat at the dining table, stiff as a board.

Mother and Father were sitting there eating happily. Acting as if this was an amazing day.

"Why so quiet Alea?" Father asked, before taking another bite out of his chicken leg.

Absently I wondered what the people who tried to stop Father were eating for dinner.

I decided that now was my chance to ask.

"Well, I was wondering..." I started, putting down my fork. "Whether you might, uh, stop killing so many people?" I said, flinching a little. Why must I be so awkward?

Father slowly put down his chicken leg.

"Why would I do that?" He said puzzled. "It's so much fun!"

"I was just thinking," I said, watching Father carefully. "That it would be nice to stop the Toclafane from killing more people." Father frowned.

"Alea, are you my daughter?" He said seriously.

"Yes?" I said it more like a question. Where was this going?

"Then why are you questioning my decisions?" I stared at him. Just because he's my dad doesn't mean I have to agree with everything he says!

"It just seems like–" I tried to say, before Mother cut me off.

"We know best dear." Mother said patronizingly.

"I'm Nineteen!" I burst out. "I can decide for myself what I think is right, I don't have to follow with what you say, and I can choose what side I'm on!"

"Do you mean to say you're against me and your Mother?" Father says frowning.

I was silent. Is that what I'm saying? If their going to keep killing...

"Because if you are, then you do realize there will be consequences." Mother said warningly.

I stared at them surprised. How could I make a decision this important in just a few seconds! I hate the idea of helping them kill thousands of people.

"Can I think about it?" I asked anxiously. Please say yes, please say yes, was running as if on repeat in my head.

"Alright," Father relented. "But you have to tell us by the end of dessert." Just then, the cook –Father had made sure that the three of us wouldn't have to do any actual work– came out with dessert. And I started thinking.

You see, I had been kind of numb ever since Father brought out his plans. But now I was making up for all that time.

I don't agree with killing. No matter what I decide, I know I will _not_ kill anyone.

I can't help but lean towards going against them. But, if I do, the thought of them using the Toclafane against me won't leave my mind. I know it's ridiculous, but I can't help but think that.

But I don't think I could stand them murdering more people, while I just stood to the side, neither helping, nor fighting them.

I start pushing the fancy dessert around my plate, why couldn't they just agree with me about all this death? It would make it so much easier.

I can't help but think about what the main characters of my favorite books might do.

I know Katniss would outright rebel against them, even if it killed her.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny would think of something clever to do, then miraculously survive.

Hiccup would try and come up with a fiendishly clever plan, before almost dying.

Harry would try to be heroic and try and do it by himself, while Hermione and Ron prove him wrong, and help him.

Bella... well, to be honest, she would demand to fight, while Edward and Jacob try and protect her, while she tried to figure out who she was in love with.

I sighed, and decide that Violet, Klaus, and Sunny's way of dealing with things would be the best.

Mother and Father are almost done with their dessert, when it hits me. Pretend to be on their side, while secretly helping the other!

I wanted to smack my forehead for not seeing it sooner, but I can't do it without them seeing. I am such an idiot for it to take me so long!

I cleared my throat. "I've made my decision." I said rather formal.

Though, I guess most of what I say seems to be kind of formal, but that's because Mother and Father have been planning this for a while, and they want me to seem like the most polite girl in existence. It kind of just became how I talked.

They nod at me to keep going. "I'm on your side." I said giving them a toothy grin.

**How was it? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
